Dreams and their consequences, Old version
by Suryallee
Summary: Old version, is going to be taken down by chapter after I am through with redoing them, Suryallee
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams and their consequences**

**Disclaimer;**

I do not own Pet Shop Of Horrors! I only used the charas out of it to amuse my readers and myself a little

**Rating;**

R/ M

**Pairings;**

Leon/ D

**Warnings; **

Yaoi,Don't like it, don't read it! Can have some adult situated situations in it, swearing, cursing and a tide of bad words, violence and other stuff like this, not for children under the age of 16! I mean it people! I don't want troubles here, so please, back off!

**Type;**

Yaoi, Shonen-ai, romance, some horror, humor, adventure, action, adult.

**Beta;**

**Not for now, so beware of my grammar mistakes because I am native German!**

**Genre; **

male/ male pairings and situations, sex and horror related scenes, cliffhanger and other of this sort of things.

**Summary;**

Dreams and Reality should better never cross their paths, why? Well, in some cases this can have strange effects for Kami and some certain detectives both never wanted to explore further! And sometimes it can make the strangest things suddenly become alive again!

**Chapter One of four,**

**What incense can do to a poor detectives mind…and flat!**

Do you ever have a strange dream before in your life?

I mean one of those who you cannot tell later if they where reality or only dreams?

Leon Orcot had once such a dream, with his most favorite criminal into it…in the end he awoke from it with an empty magazine and had shoot an already dead beast.

Even now, months later the poor detective could not really tell if it all had just been a dream or really more. The man swore under his breath, Leon was sure that not all of it where just an outcome of his imagination!

D did all to make him believe so but the instinct of the cop told Leon something completely different all the time. It must have been a side effect of this stupid incense, it must have been this; or alternatively, he was going insane and believed suddenly in fairytales!

Even now, on a murder crime scene, his thoughts of this strange event did not leave the cop alone.

Here, in the rooms of a former brilliant Novelist and now dead novelist, even here he could smell the incense the pet shop owner always used in his shop.

The smell remind Leon of his still open case of that night long ago; to explain completely what had happened there, in the museum.

His fellow detectives where long gone, Leon was the only one here now.

Suddenly his left hand hit a formerly closed carton in that the novelist must have put the incense all the time. Until he needed it to burn it for his pet as his contract told him to do so. Leon had seen the contract, just as always, D had a good cover for the dead time of the man and a contract for Leon to read…. sometimes the man hates his live!

How it comes that the Chinese shop owner always seem to know when he was about to ask him something about one of his cursed pets?

With a sight, Leon gave it up for now and tried to put the incense back inside the box with his hands. Something like this could only happen to him!

With each following second the man began to feel more dizzy and tired, just like he did it before in the museum with D.

When Leon shortly closed his eyes to rub them back to awareness, it happened.

From one second to the other the cop found himself back in a strange place. A place he never saw before in his live or even in the TV!

It was a Forrest.

The threes where so high, Leon could not see the end of them!

Everywhere around him where threes and wildlife, what the hell had happened?

The cop wandered around in the strange place for hours after that, every now and then he asked himself if he would again awake later and would never could prove it that he was ever here. Like he could not prove it the last time.

The strangest thing about this Forrest was, it gave not a single animal here as it seemed!

Not even a mouse…it was like only the threes where there and nothing else.

Suddenly a chirping sound to his left let the police officer freeze in mid-step, what was that?

When he turned to the noise, Leon saw something that made his stomach turn and brought him on the edge of vomiting in mere seconds.

In the center of an opening in the thick woods, lay a nest like thing on the ground. Inside of it sat two young and helpless looking birds-like creatures and they had made the heart wrenching chirping sound that brought him there.

Next to them lay a much bigger version of the child birds, dead as nothing else…or so it seems to him at the first look.

In fact, it was still alive, but nearly unconscious. The only indicator the cop had for this musing was it that the big and huge bird sometimes shuddered as if it had big pains all the time. When Leon came slowly closer, he saw that hundreds of tiny ants looking things run over the open skin and flesh of the poor beast. It hit him suddenly that the creature was eaten alive from some killer ants!

Right next to its nest, to its young!

Without to think about it twice, he jumped forward and snatched the younger birds out of their nest, ispectet them if they had some of these ants on them or not and put them into his jacked. Then he jumped back into the bushes, it made no sense to try to rescue the mother. He knew, for the big bird was already too late. Gulping the normally calm cop saw the poor beast look into his direction, with eyes that where only socked holes. Finding his voice, Leon told the bird not to worry about the two young of it, that he would take care of them for her…and that he was sorry that he could only help her this way…. then he closed his eyes and shoot the beast right between the holes that once had been her eyes.

He turned around after some moments, after Leon was sure enough that the beast was no longer alive. Tears streamed down his face, but he did not feel them running.

His retreat from the cruel scene was a silent one.

The two birds in his jacked staid quite all the time.  
They never even moved or tried to hack after him, just sat there inside the warm and fuzzy place and tried to take his scent to their memory.  
To the little ones, he was now their new mommy.

Leon not aware of their way of thinking about him, looked more closely at them.  
They had reddish feathers; looked more like overgrown hawks as anything else and in his opinion both were not the most beautifies birds in the world.  
Strangely enough, he found out he did not care at all how they looked to him or someone else to Leon they both looked wonderful. Leon only cared that they staid alive!

He had seen bones around the nest.

His mind combined out of this and some other signs for it, that these birds where flesh eater and hunter. It made sense; their mother had been a huge bird! More looking like dinosaurs as birds and thus that both would grow as big as their mom. He remembered suddenly that he had seen a bird like that before in the museum. When he read the cards not fully wrong, these two had normally to be extinct from earth! So, why did they still live?

Mindlessly Leon began to coo at the two bird babies inside of his jacked and tried at the same time to bring as much distance between them three and the killer ants as he could manage.  
His fine instinct told him this was better so…

Suddenly the world around him became foggy again and before he knew it he began to feel light and strange. For some longer moments this effect was all he could feel, that and the two young birds in his jacked.

Then as suddenly as one world around him had vanished, a new one appeared right out of the foggy sensation.

After a short check on the two slightly angsty birds he became aware of it that he now was in a savanna looking place.

Right in his eyesight laid a seemingly fresh cadaver of a creature Leon never saw before. It was huge, and looked surprisingly enough like a huge bear mixed with an opossum. It had a long nose; sharp looking claws and was nearly bigger as a normal tree!

What the hell was that thing!

A sudden squirming inside of his jacked made Leon clear that the two must have smelled the blood of the dead creature and so, after some seconds of thinking he went over to it and began after a while to feed the two with parts of its flesh.

All the time he kept a close eye on his surroundings, it could always be that the hunter of that beast came back to finish its meal.

Leon did not want to meet something that could kill a beast like this!

After a while the two refused to eat more and he figured that they where stuffed enough for now. Putting them back inside of his jeans jacked, he stood and took some of the flesh with him for later use.

Then he wandered off to find out were he was now.

It was unnaturally hot and from time to time he saw big beings in the distance. All of them looked like if they had sprung out of a history book to become alive!

He even saw a mammoth like creature one time! When the cop went around a stony corner again, he practically stumbled nearly over the beast behind it.

It looked like a bigger tiger, mixed with a lion of some sort. Big k9´s that seem to have the size of sabers made him jump in the air…he knew this kind of beasts!

Saber-tooth, yes that had it been what D had called it. The beast did not move and simply starred right through the cop.

Fist Leon thought the proud creature was dead, but then he realized slowly that it was only out of it for now. The beast had a big wound over his left ribcage and a swollen belly; in Leon's opinion it should have been dead by now!

But it was not dead. He saw the big cat heave up his head and heard it whine. The flesh came back in his mind. He figured it must be very hungry, not able to hunt for itself in this state.

The cop gave the beast all what he had with him and went then back to the place from before to get even more.

This repeated itself for a few times before the beast was full and his new children who woke up in the meanwhile where also full enough to stop their hungry chirping.

Leon looked around for something with that he could transport some water to the hurt beast. He found a thing that he could use for it in the nearby bushes. The hard fruit looked like a nut, after he cleaned the innards out Leon used it to bring the beast water. It gulped all down what he brought to it until it seemed content for now. Then the Saber-tooth went to sleep.

Leon used the rest and a full nut later to to clean the beast in its sleep and then bandaged it up with parts of his shirt. He knew the smell of blood would otherwise attract some other meat eaters sooner or later.

After that, the human curled up in a tightly ball and after cheking on it that it would not eat him and the young in the meanwhile he slept, Leon fell asleep.

A loud noise awoke him not much later from his slumber.

The noise came from a strange group of animals he never thought he would see alive!

Rubbing his eyes several times, Leon took unbelievingly in that he woke up in the middle of a bunch of …baby mammoths?

The man groaned deeply in his throat and slapped his hands in his face, what the hell was going on here with him? If this kept up to happen, Leon realized , he would end up with the strangest zoo ever in the end!

To make his live even more complicated as it was allready now, he could nowhere near to them all see a mother or such of the 4 baby mammoths! That could not be! Where the hell went their mothers?

Suddenly the entire scenery began to shift again.

He found himself back laying on the ground of the park near the apartment complex of the Novelist have lived in, with a horde of strange animals around him; that seem to have chosen to stay with him wherever he went, in the middle of the night!

All Leon could think now was one single letter.

The letter had a Chinese looking face, wearied Cheongsams all the time and had sold the Novelist the animal and that incense too.

The very same incense that had brought him into this mess now!

The letter was; D!

Swearing under his breath all the way long, Leon gathered the babies in a bee-line and prayed to what ever god would listen to him now, that no one came accross his way back home!

To get the Saber-tooth, Leon recognized to be a pregnant female of its kind,( oh joy!) into his apartment was rather easy. Compared to the task to get 4 little baby mammoths (that strayd all the time from their way!) up the stairs of his apartment complex and then to his flat and then inside of it in one piece!

Cursing all the way over there, Leon somehow managed the unthinkable and got all four of them healthy and in one piece where he wanted them to be.

Slightly wondering over the fact that his flats floor had not broken in from the weight on it already!

Not to mention that he did not want to know what had happened if someone had seen the strange menagerie he had in tow when he went from the park to his apartment complex!

On his clothes hung still some dusk of the incense powder that´s smell reminded him all the time of his dilemma.

...Dilemma began with a letter! D!  
The cop searched for his phone in the chaos of his flat with a murderous gleam in his eyes, a certain /friend/ of him had some exsplainings to do this time!

And this time, Leon would not let him get away with one of his lies!

D awoke from the ringing of his phone in the middle of the night.

He had no clue what person this could be at this time! Shaking it off D took the receiver and said his little text…only get interrupted in the middle of it all from the, all too, sweetly sounding voice of the detective he always loved to tease and who told him even more sweetly that he would come over to his pet shop with a bomb in his jacked and would blow the entire place into little tiny pieces if D would not hurry his ass over to his flat into the next 20 minutes.

D was speechless for a moment at the tune and way Leon spoke to him, the cop on the other end of the line gave the man no time to regain his wits and told him to bring something with him with that he could feed 4 baby elephants of some sort, a over grown pregnant tiger or what ever it was, and two very hungry birds of the size of a grown hen that ate only meat. Or he would go and feed him instead to them.

Then Leon had the nerve t hung up….

D could only stare for some seconds bewildered at the phone…what was that? Had the cop a drink too much this night?  
Then he remembered the strange noises in the back round of the officer's call. Blinking he took slowly in that they indeed had sounded like a pair of birds, a bunch of baby elephants and a tiger growl…!

Now the shop owner was a curio, what in the name of all goddesses D could remember of in the moment, had Leon there in his flat!

And why did the man told him to bring such a strange list of supplies with him?

Confused and for the first time in his live utterly lost, D just did what the detective had told him and even managed it to arrive at the apartment of Leon Orcot within the 20 minutes the cop gave him to come here.

Still he could not explain it why he did so, but something told D that he better did it!

The door opened slowly to give way of the detectives face.

" Oh, D how nice from you to come here! And even in time, I really hope for your own sake that you have brought with you what I have ask you for or I really will feed you instead to them!"

Without another word Leon grasped D by his wrists and dragged him inside his rooms.

"Leo…..! …?"

D never ended the word.

For several moments, the normally so calm and collected pet shop owner just stood there and stared at the strange sight in front of his mismatched eyes.

Mouth open wide and his eyes even wider, the Chinese man could not believe he saw!

With a loud; thud; D plopped graceless for once down on the nearby sofa and tried to get into his brain that all what he saw was REAL!

The amused voice of his detective brought him finally back to reality.

"Hey D, where have you packed the meat into? My babies are hungry!"

All D could do from that second on was to gape at the blonde at this unsuspected news.

Shrugging at the unbelieving look he received from the other man then it off for now, Leon just went on with his search for the meat alone. he figured that he would not get some answers soon from him for now.

After all, the two where really hungry and he did not give his word away without to hold it in! What reminded him; the two babies needed a name.

**End of chapter one of four.**

**Suryallee (evil grin)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams and their consequences 

**Disclaimer;**

I do not own Pet Shop Of Horrors! I only used the charas out of it to amuse my readers and myself a little

**Rating;**

R/ M

**Pairings;**

Leon/ D

**Warnings; **

Yaoi,Don't like it, don't read it! Can have some adult situated situations in it, swearing, cursing, and a tide of bad words, violence, and other stuff like this, not for children under the age of 17! I mean it people! I do not want troubles here, so please, back off!

**Type;**

Yaoi, Shonen-ai, romance, some horror, humor, adventure, action, adult.

**Beta;**

**None for now so beware of my grammar mistakes because I am native German!!!!!**

**Genre; **

Male/ male pairings and situations, sex and horror related scenes, cliffhanger, and other of this sort of things.

**Summary;**

Dreams and Reality should better never cross their paths, why? Well, in some cases this can have strange effects for Kami and some certain detectives both never wanted to explore further! And sometimes it can make the strangest things suddenly become alive again!

**Please read the footnote**

**Chapter two of four,**

**Some disturbing news…**

„D help me here, will ya! This babe here is heavy!"

Leon Orcot, 24 years old and a detective of a homicide department of a town called Los Angeles, currently tried his hardest to get a certain baby mammoth down the stairs leading to the backside entry to a certain Kami´s pet shop of the special type in Chinatown.

Not that the owner of this shop was of much help for Leon right this moment…the very same and still confused looking Kami with the name D, tried currently to herd another of these creatures back to the rest of the others from where the little one has strayed off in search for new food.

Both males in the back yard thought currently the very same thought, without to know that the other did that too. That hopefully no one came to look around the corner to investigate the strange ruckus in D´s backyard at midnight!

After what seemed to have been hours for Leon and D, both had finally managed it to bring the four babies to the rooms, D had in mind for them to stay in…. he even locked the doors behind him to ensure that a certain baby mammoth staid inside these rooms this time!

That one had cost the normally collected and calm Kami a few years of his live in form of his nerves! The two sat currently in D´s lounge room and drank their tee in silence…. a big silence…until,

"Detective?"

Leon shrugged his broad shoulders and made a grunt in acknowledgement that he had heard the man beside him addressing him,

"Care to explain to me what it was that I have just locked inside of one of my rooms?"

Another shrug of a shoulder told D clearly that Leon seem to not want to do that for now,

"It looked like a quartet of animals I believed of to be extinct from earth already…"

This time, Leon nodded his head in agreement and went on to calmly drink his tee,

"…."

D´s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

He was not happy with the way their strange conversation, if you could call it really one, took.

Not to mention that Leon had still a pregnant Saber Tooth resting at his feet and these two baby birds inside of his jacked!

As much D had tried it on their way here before, Leon refused to give them over to him, or even to respond with more then one word to his questions… He had even dared it to slap D on his fingers when he tried to pry Leon´s jacked open to look at the duo!

Said Saber, Leon had named Queen out of a point D did not know but found fitting somehow, currently glared at Tet Chan in a way that clearly told the goat; dare it!

The Totetsu snarled at the big cat but wisely held his eyes trained on the long teeth of the ancient cat and staid in a safe distance for now.

D moved his focus back to the practically not reacting cop, sitting next to him on the sofa.

How in the name of all the wonders of mother nature had Leon managed it to get his hands on 4 baby mammoths, one pregnant female Saber tooth and two bird like creatures out of a time even before that of the Sabers!

This kind of big birds, who ate raw meat and grew over a human's height big, had died out from the face of earth a few million years ago!

More near to the dinosaurs as to normal birds from today, these birds were no birds at all. With time, these two, snuggled safely inside Leons jacked would grow out to two of the most vicious beasts that even D ever had known of!

They where natural hunters and their only purpose in life were only to survive, to mate, and to eat.

He sighted and went his stare back to the big cat.

Silently D asked himself if she could give the two others he had of her race in his shop the teaching, they needed so badly to have from one of their own kind. To him, she looked like a real queen, but D knew that the female let only him see her other true form. No one in his shop, not even the Tao Tie she let it see, they all saw only the animal form of her. Queen, how fitting the Kami thought in agreement to Leon's choice of naming her.

´She seems quite attached to my brash detective and shows it dangerously enough to the Tao Tie and some other occupants of my pet shop. ´ D mused. What is that with Leon and Saber- tooth?

Her hair was from a sand golden color, her eyes nearly black, and she looked to D like a matured women with two long saber swords on her side in a white, tunic like clothing that practically screamed, ancient!

She gave the aura of a royalty away all the time, even placed like she was now, at the feet of a rather ruffled looking Leon who was clad in his usual attire of jeans and t-shirt.

Her dark eyes meet that of the count for a second.

He could feel some kind of anger coming from her right into his direction. Shuddering for a reason he did not fully understand, D suddenly realized that the ancient beast was angry with him. Why this seemed to be so, this was not clear to D, but somehow, the Kami knew he was the one she blamed for everything that happened to Leon in the last hours…. it was not a good feeling, D decided.

He made a note to himself to ask her later why she was so angry with him. For now, he could do nothing.

Suddenly, D heard the detectives voice fill the room. Telling him a story that was soo unbelievingly, even to him, that D forgot to do everything other as to listen to that voice for the next minutes.

After Leon had ended his strange story, he saw over to D.

D was deeply in his own thinking right now, Leon could see. What Leon did not know, D blamed himself for the error to forget to remove the incense and the folowing problems of his favorite detective.

Strangely enough, Leon could swear he felt something akin to pity coming of from the always biting him goat thing. It seemed to Leon that D was as lost here, as Leon was it The sudden chirping voices of his **babies** told Leon that they were already hungry again. Leon reminded himself think about a name for the two.

Did he dream this, or did the stupid goat just appear out of the nothing and right in front of him with a plate filled with raw meat in his mouth?

It was even sliced neatly already in fine pieces to feed them with.

The wonders of D´s shop did never case to amaze Leon, but he took the plate nerveless and even nodded thanks to the creature that eyed carefully at Queen meanwhile he staid in Leons space. It was clear to Leon that the strange animal was warily in the presence of his new friend and tried to befriend her somehow with this. Queen snorted at Tetsu and closed her eyes; she looked still not fully healed. Leon was careful with moving the pregnant lady too much for now.

It was too strange, but somehow this female cat reminded the grown man of his own mother when she was pregnant with Chris back then.

He blurted suddenly his concerns about Queen out to the unsuspecting D beside him.

"D She will be ok, or? I mean…she was near to die when I found her and I am not a vet! I did what I could but I am not sure about her young or her own health…my mom…do you think she is ok and the little ones too?"

His voice had taken a anguish note in the end, D could hear Leons in cycles running thoughts, run amok even more when he ended his questions.

The Chinese looking male nodded reassuring and D gave Leon one of his rare real and true smiles at his shown concern towards the beast to his feet. Now it made also sense to him why Leon refused it so much to give her over in his care; the cop feared about the cat truly as he once had feared about his own human mother.

"She is alright for now, detective. Leon please calm down, you scare her more as her recent injuries! Her health is just fine and the injuries closed nearly completely, her young are also alive and fine! Did you even hear me? Leon??"

However, Leon Orcot did just hear the beginning of D´s words and then promptly fainted!

Right into D´s, arms…all the strange events from the last hours took finally their toll on the poor man and knocked him out, quite literally.

Silently the man known as D cradled the tired cop deeper in his arms and more onto the couch so Leon would not accidentally fall down from it.

Then he peeled the birds carefully out of Leons jacked and put them in a nearby standing basked on the floor and finally D lay a blanked over it to hold them warm inside of their current nest replica so they could sleep and would not trouble Leon. He brought the basked over to the end of the couch and next to the cat then he brought his face back to Leons now relaxed looks.

He felt…sorry for Leon.

Slowly it dimmed to him how much his constant lying must have confused a so rational thinking human as Leon was it…even more so hurt him all the time. D told the Tao Tie to feed the birds more of the meat and to watch over them for a minute and then brought up a blanked from the side of the couch to cover the now slightly shivering Leon with it.

His hands never cased to pet soothingly through Leons hair meanwhile he did this all, he was fully aware of it that Leon easily could have gone lost in the fogs of time!

That thought pained D somehow more as he thought it would have before.

" Your kind never learns!"

Her voice was like a low growl of barely suppressed anger when she addressed D with it.

"All of the time that came and went, all of the beings that lived and leaved the Earth in the meanwhile…and still your kind have not learned it that every single live is too precious to let it go lost."

(Her dark eyes held affection and a strange kind of motherly love when she looked at the human that practically lay in his lap)

"Why do you hurt this poor boy all the time?"

D was shocked for the moment, too shocked to even answer her.

He realized that this ancient creature seem to think that he hurt Leon all the time on purpose! Now it was clear to him why she was angry.

" I do not do such a thing as to hurt him on any purpose! Please believe me that."

Her eyes called him a liar at the same minute the words leaved his mouth.

"If this is so, so why did you then let this Kimono drink his blood to color it? And have you not fooled him into the believing that he was seeing two women another night? Hmm?

Why do you lye to him all the time and let him carry out your problems and the following dangers even more often?"

Her eyes held now a dangerous and angry gleam, directed at the rapidly blanching D.

She brought her head to the side and looked at him with a sneer in her face,

"Correct, he remembers all. Even the poor boy does not realize it all fully as what it was, as I did it when I heard him mumble about this all. He tried to find out all the way back to his home what he could have ever done to you to deserve this kind of treatment from you. What made me wonder all the time is that he still tries to find excuses for you!

Even still, after all of this, he tries to help you in his kind of way…. Count D, do you ever realize it when you are going to destroy something precious?"

Her dark gaze never left his.

Leon remembered all. How could that be? The poor Kami nearly choked on the mere thought. Well, he had not foreseen that incident at all! It would explain some strange things thought…however, D had now a serious trouble on his hands! A human was not supposed to remember the things that happened in his shop.

How could it be that Leon did not only remember the most, but also staid silent? Normally his detective's temper was quite short lived. Leon exploded quasi every time he set a food into his incensed halls! Why had he never…

" I am sorry, I did not know…" D found out to his uttermost own surprise, he found nothing to say. He felt suddenly bad for playing with Leon all the time as he did it in the past. Something in the eyes of the ancient cat told him clearly that he should feel so and made it somehow hard for D to not to fidget into his seat like a child.

Tetsu seemed to have a similar problem. Out of the corner of the Kami´s eyes, D saw the Tao-Tie look at everything in the room that was not the blaming dark eyes of Queen. What amused D endlessly right now! At least he was not the only one here that she gave a stern look. D was aware of it that Queen was a royally highness in her own rights.

She was, after all, the oldest of all the felines that existed in his shop and on mother earth. That alone gave her more rights as the most others had them.

Thus that, Queen was the last of her kin in this world.

It was an even more avid point to get her inside the secure walls of his pet shop and away from Leon!

The god's knew what damage the brash head would do to a creature like her… he dismissed the disturbing thoughts of what Leon would feed her with a groan.

"Oh, the pizza was quite tasty, if you ask me."

Queen's cheerful sounding voice needed a few seconds to be fully registered from D´s brain. Wide eyed the Kami looked at the cat queen that currently leaned against Leon's couch and had the disturbing dare to smirk at him!

So... D thought, she can read my mind.

As if to answer his non-spoken thought, Queen nodded shortly at him, then she shifted her weight a little around to finally settle down into a more comfortable position. " Yes and no. I can catch some thoughts, but it really needs no genius to figure out your mind, young Kami." Her gaze misted for some seconds then her voice held a steel hard tone that sends shivers down D´s spine.

"What do you want from Leon?"

The Kami gulped a few times before he thought about her question in earnest.

To be honest, D had never thought about this before! The sudden question hit him somewhat unprepared. Sure, D was well aware of his unhealthy attraction to the hot-tempered detective…but Leon was human and D a Kami, end of story.

Or so D did wished it…

The truth was, D was rather possessive over Leon.

He hated it when the police officer got an injury or in any other trouble on his job. Moreover, if you knew Leon Orcot well, you get the point!

The most of the time, D was busy with it to patch the stupid up and nurse him back to health! How could one single human get into so many troubles in such a short span of time?

D groaned and closed his mismatched eyes in a silent defeat; it was time to face his nightmares, he realized. Queen would not tolerate a silken-covered lies from him in any way. The cat queen had seemingly adopted Leon in some kind of way and it was clear to the Kami that she reacted as any mother would when it concerned the wellbeing of their offspring.

If he did not tell her the true D wanted to avoid all the time, she would not aloud him to come near the golden haired cop ever again… The thought of it alone, that Leon would never come to his shop again, that D would never see the human that infuriated him as no other…the Kami felt suddenly a strange choking pain arose in his heart. His eyes snapped open again in a sudden realization and soon fixed on with a dangerous glint at the female saber tooth.

For several seconds neither said a word. They just kept staring at each other in a silent duel of wills then the Kami lowered his gaze to his feet.

" You are aware of it, that my kind has sworn to rid the earth from the human race, yes." His calm voice told her. The saber merely nodded at this and then grinned in a way that confused D.

" And what has that to do with Leon? "

D blinked one, two and a third time in his confusion, then finally managed it to press a puzzled, " Huh?" out of his mouth.

Somehow completely rooted to the spot and not in the right mind to react, the befuddled Kami tried to understand what she could mean now with that question.

Tilting her head a little to her left side, Queen observed the Kami in front of her for a few seconds before her face changed its expression into an unbelieving look.

" You seriously want to tell me that you have not figured out by now; Kami, what I mean?" her voice held an amused and unbelieving tune. She snickered lightly then fixed her gaze back to the still confused looking D. " Oh my… I begin to really believe it that you have not seen it until now. D, look at his soul more closely."

Still somewhat confused, he did as he was told and tried to find out what the she cat meant.

At first, D saw nothing. That was no surprise to him. Leon had always shown the strange ability to block his powers somehow…why or how, D did not know for sure. He saw Tetsu also come more close to Leon to find out what Queen could imply. His bad bunny came also over and land directly on Leons shoulder to peek more closely into the sleeping detectives face. A sudden widening of the strange animals eyes, a surprised sounding squeak and Q-Chan did something D never would have awaited his favorite pet to do;

He fainted death away!

**A little footnote, please read.**

**I have not updated my stories for a while. I beg for pardon for this but I really was not in the mind to do that. **

**Two months ago, my best friend out of childhood day's has left this world after a longtime illness. She did fight and lost it in the end. I still mourn Anya´s dead. I will not update my Lost Boy's fiction for a while…I simply cannot deal with it now. I have still some issues with dead but I will do my best to update at least my other stories. **

**I am sorry for the long wait, I really are, but as you can imagine, I had other things running through my mind as my fan fiction. **

**Sorry for the long wait. I will try to upload the new chapters to my other stories as soon as I can. **

**Sorry.**

**Suryallee**


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams and their consequences 

**Disclaimer;**

I do not own Pet Shop Of Horrors! I only used the charas out of it to amuse my readers and myself a little

**Rating;**

R/ M

**Pairings;**

Leon/ D

**Warnings; **

Yaoi,Don't like it, don't read it! Can have some adult situated situations in it, swearing, cursing, and a tide of bad words, violence, and other stuff like this, not for children under the age of 17! I mean it people! I do not want troubles here, so please, back off!

**Type;**

Yaoi, Shonen-ai, romance, some horror, humor, adventure, action, adult.

**Beta;**

**None for now so beware of my grammar mistakes because I am native German!!!!!**

**Genre; **

Male/ male pairings and situations, sex and horror related scenes, cliffhanger, and other of this sort of things.

**Summary;**

Dreams and Reality should better never cross their paths, why? Well, in some cases this can have strange effects for Kami and some certain detectives both never wanted to explore further! And sometimes it can make the strangest things suddenly become alive again!

**Chapter two of four,**

**Q-chans nightmare, or that dammed humans!**

Queen told D, much to his constantly growing annoying, not what she meant.

She simply smirked at the ruffled looking Kami after the bunny had fainted and changed into her animal form to take a nap at Leon's feet.

Tetsu watched his master cradle his little pet in his protective hold and then saw D take it away to his rooms.

What the hell had the stupid furball seen what he and D could not? More importantly, what was that with the human detective and the cat? Ok, scratching his head in his confusion, Tetsu gave it to the cat that something weird was going on here. Leon was never average to begin with it, never had been, but he was HUMAN…right? At least that was the last information he had.

Yet, when the Taotie thought more closely about it, he tasted…different.

Human, nonetheless but, different. As if there was something on…scratch that! Not on Leon, in his blood was something that tasted not quite right, Tetsu suddenly realized. He could not put his fingers on it what that point could be but there was something wrong!

Now completely confused, Tetsu watched the odd couple sleep in his masters pet shop rooms.

What could make the bad bunny faint? He was amused to no end of the newest event! To see the always I know it all bunny do such a thing had brought a fit of giggles from all the other pets in the room. He chuckled at the memory of D´s face when he saw the little runt drop down from Leon's chest right onto the floor beside Queen's feet.

Alas, he would not find it out now, Tetsu decided and shrugged his slim shoulders. What ever it was that made Leon different, he would surely find it out later when the bunny had told it to D. until then, Tetsu could barely suppress his eagerness to know it. He settled down to watch instead the two sleepers in the basked meanwhile he waited for the bunny to wake up again. After all they would be hungry when awake again and Tetsu was sure that the two would make a hell of a ruckus when they found out that D had removed them from Leon's jacked.

After all, the Tao-tie knew that the two had adopted the idiot as their parent replacement. Leon paternal to two birds…Priceless! This time he did laugh aloud. The cop reacted rather possessive when it came to the two and the cat. In the beast's meaning of Leon, the human had climbed up some notches in his worth with that behavior. He did indeed take a good care of them from what Tetsu saw. Even seem to not to mind them that they called him mommy all the time…but that could also be because the stupid still did not hear the animals talk of course!

He sniggered, it would be fun to watch his fit when Orcot could understand that, and this was for sure!

He was in awe at their presence as everybody else in the shop. The two where something special, like himself and even more so since there species did no longer exist. The D´s had now more rare and special beasts in their shop as any other of the still existing Kami in the world. Especially the mystical ones and now these three also would proof to make troubles with the other Kami´s for the D´s with time.

It was just a matter of time before one of the others would try to take over the ship to get their hands on them all.

Sighting, Tetsu realized in this very moment that he should watch out for this problem from now on. After all, to serve and to protect his Kami came before all else in his line of thoughts. He would have to talk with the other, more dangerous beasts the shop halls held about this in time. D was slowly a becoming target of the lesser ones of his race if this strange luck of his family kept up and gained him more beings that are rare.

Rubbing his temples Tetsu grimaced at the thought and went his inhuman gaze back at the sleeping human onto the couch.

That none of the other Kami had tried it until now to overtake the ship was a surprise that Tetsu blamed on the power of the elder of the family. At least he had done so until now…now, now he was not so sure about this any longer.

It was too odd.

Since Leon had set his feed into the shop halls, nothing as trouble had happened… but also, the Kami had gained some interesting new animals for their shop…

Not sure, where his wandering mind did take him for once, the Totetsu scratched an itching spot behind his left ear with a scowl on his handsome features. Since Leon came here… He had come to this shop, because of Leon. His kin were natural protectors and powerfully ones at that, for the Kami.

The last thought let not go of his thoughts and so, Tetsu tried to sort out inside his musings why this was so.

As if something had known that the Kami needed a protector…suddenly he sat up strait on his spot next to the basked and Tetsu stared disbelievingly at Leon on the couch.

That was too strange to be true, Leon? He shook his head and began mindlessly to chew on one of his claws meanwhile he tried to think over his idea. It…could…be…

Tetsu had heard stories about such creatures but never had he heard about it that they took a human form!

Well, at least not since the Kami vowed revenge on the human kind. They had despised them for their crimes too. What was that again, that the stories called them?

Guardians, that had it been.

His frame leaned back at a big cushion behind him meanwhile he lazily tried to over think his newest idea. If and really only IF he was right with his musings about what the saber could mean with her cryptic words, then D had indeed a rare being right this moment on his couch!!! Tetsu groaned, from all humankind it must be Leon Orcot! Why could it not have been Chris?

His head snapped back up the second time this night.

Wait a second here! If Leon was a guardian…why could not the little clone of him be one too? It would explain allot of things since the boy was inside the halls and it would explain why the boy could see and talk so naturally with them all. Hell! If he were right, then D would be found drop dead before he would let the youngster go back to his so called family ever.

Not that Tetsu did mind that. In fact, the Tao tie wanted the youth to stay here with them all. He…liked…the child. Not that he would ever give that away! But Chris, the young human was dear to Tetsu´s heart…very dear.

The sudden chirping of the birds stopped Tetsu´s musings short.

The next half an hour the Totetsu watched with unmasked amusement D fuss over two baby birds from hell! Laughing his ass off at the sight of a very ruffled looking Kami that tried without success to calm down the two babies meanwhile he tried to avoid their hacking after him all the time too. The two did not calm down. Whatever the Kami tried, the two baby monsters did not shut up. Suddenly a grumpy detective joined the cacophony of sounds with his angry barking at D what the hell the same just did to his two _lovely_ babies, this brought tears into Tetsu´s eyes. Holding his stomach in his pains the beast tried his hardest to suppress his by now, insanely laughter without any success.

Next to him, Ten Chan practically rolled onto the floor with tears in his eyes too. It needed only one single look at each other to let the two bursts out into a new fit of laugher. This was priceless! They watched D give Leon a cuff over his head in his fuming after the detective had snatched him the two baby birds out of his hands again. The human cooed at them lovingly and then glared at D with all his might.

A new fit of laugher followed the cute scene. Queen watched the entire thing from the safe distance on the floor and grinned amused at the odd couple. Tetsu could tell that the she cat had the time of her life right this moment. The two in the middle of the shop did not stop in their little fight for one moment only. Right now, D tried again to talk Leon Orcot over to give him the two little ones back. However, Leon did not do that, instead he did hide the two behind his back from the now livid looking Kami and stuck his tongue childishly out at D.

Right behind him, on the floor, Queen reached up and took the two out of Leons hold to lay them down into her lap.

"Enough!" She barked at the two feuding males before either one could utter out a word. " You two behave like two years old! Stop that, and get me something to feed the little ones with it instead."

One Kami and one human had the courtesy to look remorseful at her before they growled at each other and went on to find the two something to eat.

It took only two minutes before the entire shop could hear the two fight again in the kitchen area.

The saber shook her head at that and her gaze meet that of the Taotie. " Do you think you can manage it to sneak inside the kitchen and get me some fresh meat? " He nodded and went to get the asked for her to feed the baby birds with it. " Ohhh. these two fight as if they where an old married couple!" Her last comment brought Tetsu´s feet to trip over air mid-step. He could not help it he had to laugh at the comment as all the others did it too.

Clutching his hands to his stomach the beast managed it finally somehow to reach the hallway that lead to the kitchen.

She had a point, Tetsu thought.

Meanwhile the animals watched amused the never-ending soap opera; Leon versus D part xxx in the front rooms, Q Chan woke up inside of D´s bedroom.

Some seconds of blinking his eyes went on, and then suddenly the entire shape of the animal changed into that of a grown man in a rather odd looking coat. A pale hand reached upwards until it could touch the fine brows with the fingers.

He could hear the two fighting in the kitchen. Somehow, it did not really concern the creature on the bed much for the moment. For Sofu, there where more important things to think about now! As in, for example, a certain element of the feuding couple called Leon Orcot!

Never!

Never into his entire live would Sofu D have come up with the mere idea of the thought that this human could be a member of THEM!! Every one else onto this planned but unquestionably not Leon!

A deeply groan left perfect lips and the eyes shut tight, Sofu felt not very well right now. Why him and his family? More so, why of all human kind had it to be THIS human!?! His manners where, to put it mildly, annoying, he was rude, had a fool temper and a lifestyle that was practically the opposite of everything that Sofu found matured. His brows furrowed when his grandson suddenly screamed at the human, only Leon could enrage his normally well-mannered grandchild this way!

Moreover, not only him, that much was certain.

The older Kami suddenly felt very, very old! Sometimes even Sofu wished he could just go into the next bar to drink his sanity away for some hours, as the humans did it all the time when they felt like that. He needed a drink, a strong one! A part of his mind tried to find out what he could have done so bad in his past to deserve such a punishment as the detective in his life; meanwhile another was busy to pity himself.

The very rest of the Kami´s mind began already to plot out a way to prevail the cursed man from ever leaving the halls again.

As much Sofu did not like the human, he was not dense enough to let him slip through his fingers! This was a much to rare opportunity to let it go to waste. A defeated sight left his lips when suddenly the loudly crashing sound of some porcelain filled the shop. There went one of the expensive tee sets again, he mused and Sofu decided to ignore it for the moment.

Still resting onto his grandson's bed, the eldest of the D clan thought about a way to make the human stay in the shop. It did no longer wonder him why no one had attacked them until now. Even only halfway protecting the ship and his grandchild, as Leon unknowingly did it since a while now, the others must have felt it too that the guardian was here. Who could have thought that Leon did unknowingly protect them all the time? In the past, Sofu was more then busy the most of the time to hold the others at bay. Since a while, the activity had ceased to near non-existence…no longer the powerful Kami did wonder now, why.

Sure, the human guardian did that only halfway now. The other half of his protecting magic he wasted at the humans all the time! Well, Sofu thought, he was a detective after all, it made sense that he did that. Of course, Leon would have to quit that soon, but that was something he would work on with the time to reach it. The elder Kami smirked, he was certain that the stupid older brother of sweet Chris did not even imagine what he really was! Or in what he got himself into in the very moment he came inside the Pet Shop!

The thought of the boy, who currently slept peacefully through the slowly abating fight of the two in his kitchen area, brought out a fond smile on Sofu´s lips. So, that was it what he had felt coming of from the boy all the time. To teach the youth and to train him would be a pleasure for the Kami, but with his brash brother was it an entirely different story!

To teach that incorrigible fool some manners would take some time. Not to mention, that he would loose some of his nerves in the progress. First things first! He had to talk with his grandson and that soon. Then he had to inform his own son and to plot with him out how to get the stupid inside the shop for good and away from the humans. Before one of the others found Leons secret out and tried to snatch him away right under their fingers!

Sofu knew of only one other shop that still had a guardian protecting it.

The owning Kami was friend of him and his family. Maybe he could ask Thang to help him in this. It would be good to have someone else help him with this fool-tempered human! It was no wonder actually, that Leon had reacted to the incense the way he had. In addition, it was no wonder that the stupid had managed it somehow to bring the beasts back through the flow of time with him. Not if you knew what he was.

The sudden banging of the doors of the shop told Sofu D that Leon Orcot went home for tonight.

He could feel the saber and the two birds accompany him. For now, this was tolerable. They would keep the man busy and he would protect them. He could hear his grandchild rummage in the front room of the shop. In a few minutes, he would come and look after him.

The sudden sound of footsteps and the sudden appearance of the Taotie in the room's door told Sofu that he was too occupied with his own musings. Now the beast knew who he really was, to bad! To his surprise, the mystical beast recovered from his shock fast and sunk to the floor to show his proper respect what made the Kami smile fondly at the Totetsu. The beast was indeed smart.

"Ask" Was all he told the silent Totetsu because Sofu could tell that Tetsu would want to ask him some things. His question however, hit him off guard.

"He is a guardian, am I right?" Tetsu did sound rather sure. The Kami had to give him that he showed brains! He nodded at that, "From all humankind it must be Him!" He heard the beast chuckle at his rather uncommon outburst, then Tetsu came inside the room and shut the door behind him.

"I thought as much. But it makes sense, at least somehow, if you take yourself the time to think about it. He is rather protective and even if I do mostly not like him much, he is good at what he does." The beast came to stop near the bed and sat down next to it and the still resting Kami. "Guardians are rare!"

Sofu nodded to that statement, he knew that too.

"We will have to make him stay, somehow. As I know the stupid, he will fight with tooth and nail against it to do just that or to give up his fruitless profession. It would be the best if he would come to us freely, out of his own free will." Sofu D looked at the beast to his right and narrowed his gaze. "No more biting him for now, got that?" the Taotie nodded, "No more biting! But I don't think it will be longer a problem to make him come to live in the shop…" He snickered at the questioning face of the older Kami on the bed. " I believe your grandson already managed to do that without to know it."

Sofu got up from the bed in a mere second. " How?!" He asked disbelievingly. "He hates all what has to do with the Pet Shop." He could read in the beast that it told him the true. How had his youngest managed it to get Leon to do that?

"He talked Leon into it. Since the stupid wants not to give the saber and the birdie's out, he told him to move here instead. And since the detective cannot watch over them when he is on duty, D practically told him that he would steal them then if he would not do so!" Tetsu´s laugh was contagious…maybe, Sofu thought; maybe I should have paid attention to their shouting. He let a snicker escape his lips his grandchild was clever!

After a minute of thinking what he had to do now Sofu nodded to the animal, still sitting on his feed. "Excellent! I will have to talk to my son and my grandson now. They have to know what is going on. I want you to take care of the child. Let no harm come to Chris, do you understood me? I have the feeling that he is a guardian like his brother. Too many others would love to have one of the two in their possession and would take advantage of the trustfulness of the young boy. Leave him not alone for even a minute. " With that, Sofu changed back into his Q Chan form and flew out of the room. He did not need to look again at Tetsu to make sure that he did understand him. Sofu alias Q Chan knew the Taotie would do so even if it would cost his own life.

He had to talk with his son!

**Leave me a nice comment if you liked it, ok? ****T o the Accident, I will try to update that one soon too. I have to rewrite some parts first, sorry for the wait. **

**Suryallee.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams and their consequences

**Disclaimer;**

I do not own Pet Shop Of Horrors! I only used the charas out of it to amuse my readers and myself a little

**Rating;**

R/ M

**Pairings;**

Leon/ D

**Warnings; **

Yaoi,Don't like it, don't read it! Can have some adult situated situations in it, swearing, cursing, and a tide of bad words, violence, and other stuff like this, not for children under the age of 17! I mean it people! I do not want troubles here, so please, back off!

**Type;**

Yaoi, Shonen-ai, romance, some horror, humor, adventure, action, adult.

**Beta;**

**None for now so beware of my grammar mistakes because I am native German!!!!!**

**Genre; **

Male/ male pairings and situations, sex and horror related scenes, cliffhanger, and other of this sort of things.

**Summary;**

Dreams and Reality should better never cross their paths, why? Well, in some cases this can have strange effects for Kami and some certain detectives both never wanted to explore further! And sometimes it can make the strangest things suddenly become alive again!

**Reviews I cant replay to otherwise**

Shinigami ; I sorely have not much information about Christopher and Leon Orcot´s father too ;; Seems she never gave much out about them.

_To the Guardian thing I had in mind when I wrote this story, _

_In some mythologies, it is believed that the earth or spirits of the same are often guarding something special or worthy enough. Often those are dragons or other creatures from great power and strength. In other cultures named, Christian ones, these guardians are often angels. _

_It gives one other that I choose to use in this fiction. _

_In the Celtic myths there it gives something akin to the spirit guardians of the Asian myths too, mostly they are out of the fey realm and to settle under the sidhe. These guards are sometimes the souls of the dead too. I recall one story in that the ghost of a last lord hunted his former territory in a rather unorthodox fashion, snickers here. These guards I had in mind when I wrote this. It would give a good explanation to it why Leon is so…like himself? _

_Sometimes in those myths, the families inherited the guardianship over a place or a case. _

_In Leon's part, this means he is one of those. When I was younger, I read a story about this. This family was guarding a territory of their clan. Their mere proximity to the homeland of their clan gave the same one more safety and made the land give their clan members more fruit out a plenty. Their warriors had more luck in their wars; the healthiness of their people was better and so on… The fey left them more alone or where more friendly, you get point!_

_Their clan had the help of higher powers, so to speak and these members of such a family where highly ranked among their kin. Often in that line of thoughts in the old believing it was supposed that the clan chieftains had a special bound to the nature gods and so guaranteed the others more safety. An individual who had not at least one of these treats could not be a tribal chief for them. _

_I choose this background for Leon out of several good points. _

_The very fist is the cultural one. Leon and Chris are out of European background. The most American people come out of this background in history. If the are not descents of the later forced there slaves of course, or come from the Natives of America or from the Mexican history, at least that is what I know. Leon is blond, has blue eyes and is very tall, that all makes him to the very opposite of D and his Chinese background. When I remembered the story I thought, why not let Leon's family come away from that background. He Has, a natural ability to rule, and more so, to protect. I often wondered about these treats in Leon Chan. What made me even more think was Chris. _

_His abilities to see the animals, to talk with them, his strange way to react to them made me more as one-time curios. It all reminded me too much to these old stories. Leon has also a very special treat. His instincts! They are priceless. For a cop they are a real need to have to. If you cant lay on your instincts in that work, you are dead in a few days on the streets! Even the D´s give him more then one time credit for them. I choose to let him inherit the talent to protect and to guard a territory. One he chooses and not that others can choose for him. Because, in the old myths it is so this way also all the time. _

_Maybe they had to leave their original homelands behind when the English invasions came there and claimed Ireland or Scotland. Maybe they where long forgotten members of the old Celtic people that originally lived in France, Germany, and old Europe. In these old cultures, this was a normal way of life. I hope that clears the confusion for all a little. _

**Sury**

**Chapter two of four,**

**Meddling Kami or, how to catch a flying Agent**

" Stupid dammed Chinese son of a bitch!" Leon cursed D to hell and backs the entire way back to his home. Queen learned some interesting new curses this night. She had to give it that her Leon knew allots of them! The saber tooth female felt weary and her belly began slowly to hurt. It was not fare now that she would give birth to her young, she knew that.

This pregnancy was not her first. Queen had born and raised two litters already…but all in the savanna in that, she was born to too. The strange new world he unknowingly brought her too did smell disgusting and the humans…she felt many unpleasant things come form them. But not from her protector, Leon gave her the strange peace of security that only a guardian could. Poor boy! He had no idea of what he was or hat he would become in no time from now on.

What the D´s did not understand, she on the other hand, had no problem with to detect was, that Leon had already a kind of clan he protected! His coworkers from what she knew of from his words. They were so to speak his replacement for a clan. Not all, just a few but nonetheless, they were under his protection and Leon would not let them without it! Whatever the Kami would come up with to try, he would not let them go out of his protection. It was not the way these things worked. To judge from the older Kami´s reaction, this Sofu knew that too.

Oh yes, she had seen through his little facade! That was not such a heavy task, as it seemed to be for the others out of this timeline. She was, after all, form an entirely different time and that alone made things much easier for queen as the most.

Once a guardian like Leon choose a territory to protect, it was a final decision and the outcome was always the same.

Protection.

No wonder that the others of D´s kin would try it, to get the boy in their hands! At least not for her…the gods always tried to get them into their services. It gave nothing better for them to have as a protection as the magic of a guardian. Moreover, Leon, he was powerful, much more then even the ones she knew from her own past! He was not a spirit one, as that queen believed that the Kami meant when he saw at Leon. The boy was something very much different.

With Leon, he would gain a lot more things as only that of protection.

She only hoped that the Kami knew what he did here! Because guardians from the type of Leon where also known to judge!

* * *

Meanwhile Leon reached his apartment and began to make his calls that he would need a free day to move his things to a new flat…so to speak…, Sofu D alias Q-Chan was already flying to the last location he knew of his son to be in.

He had talked with his grandson for more then two hours…the youngest D nearly did the same as he did it before, he nearly fainted at the NEWS.

Then he did something Sofu had not foreseen; his grandson danced around the room in his glee! The older Kami shook his head, sometimes his grandchild and heir could act like 2 years old, but he let him never less do that.

When D finally calmed down enough to listen again to his elder, Sofu told him what he knew about guardians and such. He also told his heir that he thought that Leon was an extraordinary rare one of them and that he believed it that Chris was the same. He knew that the guardians of the European type where different of that of the Asian ones. He had many explanations to make to his grandson and even more to think about himself. Guardians like Leon, they where hard to handle but their protection was more then worth it!

With the telling to D to guard the little one good, Sofu finally went after his only son.

Leon had a hard time to say good-bye to his posters!

Oh, he hated D! Yep, right now, he absolutely loathed him! There was no way in hell that the shopkeeper would let him behold the posters of his favorite maidens. No shitty way! Maybe, if he folded them neatly and took them away in a carton D would not find them? Leon's eyes grew hopeful for some seconds…Naww! Not a chance in hell! He rubbed his nose bone for a second; D would find them…final. With one last look of longing, Leon took them from his wall and disposed them into the trash.

Oh, how MUCH he hated the Chinese man!

* * *

Christopher Orcot looked confused and a little sleepy at his caretaker.

Why was D dancing around in the front room? A short glance to his always around him friend, Tetsu showed him a strangely grinning horn boy that just shook his head and shooed him into the kitchen with another grin on his handsome features. Had D gone nuts? Leons little brother rubbed the last of sleep out of his eyes and let Tetsu guide him into the hallway to the kitchen…he came never much further as the entrance.

Because a seemingly crazed out D suddenly scooped the boy up under his arms from behind and whirled with him through the room! Now Christopher was sure that D must have gone insane, but this was Fun!

* * *

Sofu had a real problem in the same second, some blocks away from the shop in the basement of a high-tech labor.

Well, he thought with a quirked brow and a slight grin, at least I am not the only one here that has a shock. His son had not fainted…no not that. But nearly something in that line he had done. He spaced out!

If you knew how intelligent his son was, then you knew that this was a rather extraordinary case of what could happen! It was more likely that you found a goldmine right under your table as that to happen.

His son needed a full hour to come back to his senses.

After he did, his only question was the following.

"Are you sure?" Sofu gave a short nod. His son tried to stand up but failed for the instant and simply sat down again. A guardian! From all things possible! Now it was clear to the bioengineer why his last tries to make a working virus had not worked!

The powers that protected the city and so the human kind had simply…worked.

In addition, not only one of those was here, no, two of the same kind where in one fu city at the same time! He cradled his face in on hand and tried to think about the new treat. He did not need to be told that his father wanted them for his own clan. That was out of question. Of course, he wanted them! What Kami in a sane mind would not? He did need not to be told too, that this alone would need some work on the behalf of the guardian, to convince him into it to extend his full protection over their, and their ship alone! This human pet…no scratches that! This human of his own child was nothing but trouble!

Groaning, the one called Papa D began slowly to accept that his plans, to extinkt the human race from eath had to wait for a while.

This was more essential as his virus. This was about the safety of his family! However, what to do now with Vesca? His original plan had been to… he groaned again. His father would never support him otherwise and his human had not more Time!

Soon he would…

" I am, since this has happened, maybe agreeable in it to help your…little obsession…a little, if you are willing to come back and to obey my head. " Sofu D let his words a little while to sink into his son's brain. He had not to wait for long, suddenly the younger Kami´s head snapped up and his violet gaze looked with Sofu´s golden one. It needed not to be a genius to know his child's thoughts in these seconds.

Why his child and the human never had fulfilled their needs? Simple, Vesca Howell was human, and his only son had never crossed the line enough to bed one as a mate. As lovers, sure, they all did that from time to time. To take them as a mate, unthinkable. To proceed with them? He thought that his son had something akin to that crossing his mind lately…but the way Sofu thought that his son had chosen would have killed them both! Even it would have given him a new grandchild…but his son would have no longer lived.

It was not forbidden in this way, but nearly never used. Which Kami would give up its life to just breed with a human?

A sight left the elders lips, since his son could not have the human in any other way, he Would have chosen this way to get at least something from his dying human. He never wanted to life without this human obsession of his. Sofu always had known that. Even hating human kind as much as his son did it, Vesca had earned himself a soft spot and even a strange kind of love in his son's heart.

Maybe, just maybe, Sofu owned Leon even more as he thought before of, now.

This was a rare chance for his child and for Sofu D too. He could now behold the gravely ill human agent as a companion for his son without to fear that the other Kami would plot a punishment plan out against his family. Their blood needed some fresh genetic anyway, why not to use the human Vesca for it if his son was so determined in to have that anyways?

A thin grin on his lips, Sofu recalled his dancing grandson in the Shop.

What was that with his family and humans? A face flashed as a memory for a short moment through Sofu´s mind eyes. He was no better!

" With an guardian as the detective lets say some things are now possible. I will need your help to teach them both especially the boy."

The beginning spread of a sly grin on his sons face told Sofu D all he needed to know. He had fully understood his implications, good! Now to another problem, the Kami thought.

* * *

Right this moment choose a heavy panting Vesca Howell to burst through the formerly locked doors of the room. Only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw not only the D he had expected to find here, no, there were Two them!

Oh, shit! Was all the Agent could think before his back hit the wall near to the longhaired D. The one in the cape had suddenly grabbed him by the troth and slammed his protesting body into the very same one.

"Ahh, Vesca chan..." His once youth time friend suddenly addressed the captured human much too sweetly from out of the chair on his desk with a strange purr like sound in his voice, " How very nice from you to spare me the waste of time to search after your sorry human person! How thoughtfully from you, I am impressed!"

"You son of a bitch! You know fully bloody well, why I am here! Have you cloned yourself this time or what is this supposed to mean?"

The new D looking alike with the shorter hair scowled for a second at the chose of words from Howell to address the longer haired one on the desk. Then in one single fluid motion he whirled around with Vesca still in his grasp and threw the heavy body, seemingly effortlessly in the direction of the slender man in the chair. The D Vesca knew did catch his flying body without to have many difficulties with it and settled his slender arms almost lovingly around the now desperately struggling against it Howell. D trapped the now even more awfully struggling Agent within a few seconds completely in his almost tender hold.

" Oh, how nice from you to meet my father. But honestly, Vesca, did you have to call him that? Now he will be angry and that is not very good after he just gave me the permission to have you. " The at first confused and then panicking gaze of his human meet first that of Papa D and then the golden eerily glowing one of the Count. Last one suddenly kneeled down in front of him. Before Vesca Howell could even try it to scream at the other, D´s arms tightened more around him and held the now really frightened human more secure to the slender body Vesca knew so well.

The last thing the poor agent saw was a strange glowing hand that touched his forehead. "Sleep a little, Vesca. When you awake again we, both will have a long overdone conversation about some really needed changes in your life, and about some bad habits of yours. " He felt D kiss him lovingly on one cheek and then, there was nothing anymore.

Two non-human gazes looked highly amused down at the now peacefully slumbering form of Vesca in D´s secure hold. It was softly glowing for some moments, then the breathing of Vesca came out more easily as it did it before. As if they were hearing the same silent command, the bodies of both did rise from the floor and then they headed for the destroyed doors. The younger held the humans body securely in his arms, the elder let some seeds fall out of one arm of his robe like cape. Then both leaved the scene in utter silence.

Behind them, the seeds suddenly began to grow in an alarmingly high rate. Soon they filled the entire room with their vines out. They stopped not to grow.

From out of a safer distance, two figures watched without any emotion shown on their faces, the same plant slowly destroy the lab. They did not really hear the screams of Howells former fellow agents who were slowly devoured alive from the dangerous plant inside of the former high-tech labor. They just made sure that none of them escaped. When the screams abated the two turned around and vanished practically from the place into thin air. And the plant began to weak and then to change its color from healthy green to a deadly brown in mere seconds only.

Just in the same moment it stopped the transformation, the police cars and ambulances flooded to the place.

**Maybe I need to upgrade this thing from four to six? I mean chapters; Oh my, my imagination and me! It run away with me again .**

**_Suryallee_**


	5. Chapter 5

I want to inform you all that this is not a new chapter but a message that will be taken down in twenty-four hours again. I am redoing this story and have posted the new version/ the first chapter already. It is the same story name, just with the add of being revised by me, since I still have no constant beta to help me.

the chapters will be taken down by chapter once I am through.

Suryallee


End file.
